1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control device, a print control method, and a storage medium, which print an image based on printing target data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a technology in which, when printing is executed at a printer, a paper width sensor included in the printer detects the width of a print sheet used at the printer, and a printing target image is enlarged or reduced in accordance with the width of the sheet detected by the paper width sensor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-155043 discloses technology in which the width of a print sheet is detected by a sensor, and print data is enlarged or reduced in accordance with the detected sheet width to perform printing, as technology which eliminates necessity to perform paper size selection operations by the user.
However, in a case of the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-155043, a printing target image is enlarged or reduced with the width of a print sheet detected by the sensor as a reference, and the longitudinal direction of the print sheet is not considered, so printing according to the length of the print sheet cannot be performed.
Also, for example, in a case that a width different from the widths of print sheets set in the printer has been detected due to detection error of the width of a print sheet by a sensor, this may prevent suitable printing from being performed. Specifically, there may be a case where another sheet size having a sheet width similar to the widths of print sheets set in a printer is identified as the size of the print sheets set in the printer due to detection error by the sensor. In a case that the length of a size thus erroneously identified is greatly different from the print sheets set in the printer, suitable printing may not be able to be performed.